thomas_bonillas_media_cornerfandomcom-20200215-history
Laurie Main Narrations
The Great Mouse Detective (1986) (Read-Along) *''"This is the story of The Great Mouse Detective. You can read along with me in your book. You will know it is time to turn the page when you hear the chimes ring like this… Let's begin now."'' *''"It was the time of Queen Mousetoria's Diamond Jubilee. Inside a London toy shop, Olivia Flaversham and her father were celebrating Olivia's birthday. Mr. Flaversham wound up a tiny toy ballerina and set it dancing on the table. Olivia hugged her father."'' *''"Suddenly, the door handle shook. Someone was trying to break in! Olivia's father opened the closet and pushed her inside. As Olivia watched through a crack, a peg-legged bat jumped through the window and grabbed Mr. Flaversham. Olivia struggled to get out and help, but the door was stuck. Finally, the latch gave way and she burst out. Her father was gone!"'' *''"Dr. Dawson, a kindly mouse who had just returned from India, found Olivia on the street, crying. She showed him a newspaper clipping."'' *''"In an underground room by the waterfront, the bat delivered his prisoner to the evil Professor Ratigan. The professor glared at Olivia's father. He turned to the bat and handed him a sheet of paper."'' *''"At Basil's flat on Baker Street, the great detective introduced himself to Dr. Dawson, then turned to Olivia."'' *''"Just then, a shadow passed over the window and Olivia gasped. They raced outside, but the bat had disappeared, leaving a trail of footprints. Dawson picked up a hat, lying in the snow."'' *''"Basil pushed open a secret door, leading into the living room with his neighbor, Sherlock Holmes. A giant hound came bounding up. He rolled over, and Olivia climbed into his stomach. Basil held out the cap for Toby to sniff."'' *''"Toby tracked Fidget's scent to a darkened toy store, and the three mice crept inside. Basil looked around curiously."'' *''"Unseen by Basil, Fidget wound the key to a knight on horseback and it galloped towards them. As Basil leaped aside, Fidget swooped down and snatched up Olivia. Dr. Dawson looked on in horror. Basil dashed after them, but he was too late. Fidget escaped through the roof with his prisoner."'' *''"Fidget carried Olivia to Ratigan's hideout and put her inside a large bottle. The professor cackled. Ratigan settled into a throne-like chair."'' *''"Back at the toy shop, Dawson discovered a scrap of paper that Fidget had dropped. Basil examined it with glee. At his flat, Basil looked at the paper with a magnifying glass."'' *''"Disguised as sailors, Basil and Dawson saunted into the Rat Trap Saloon. Basil stepped up to the bar. At that moment, Fidget walked in. He ducked behind the bar and disappeared."'' *''"Basil vaulted over the bar. They climbed down into the dank sewers beneath the saloon. Dawson felt his way along the corridor. The sewer turned sharply and ended in a grate that looked into a wine cellar. Basil grasped Dawson's shoulder."'' *''"Basil and Dawson opened the grate and crept into the room. There, imprisoned in the bottle, was Olivia! Basil started to pull out the cork. Suddenly, the figure in the bottle turned, grinning. It wasn't Olivia––it was Fidget! Ratigan's henchmen leaped out and grabbed them. Ratigan sneered triumphantly."'' *''"Ratigan tied Basil and Dawson onto a mousetrap. He pointed at a crossbow and axe, then signaled Fidget to turn on the record player."'' *''"Ratigan smiled wickedly. When they were alone, Dawson looked fearfully at Basil. Dawson struggled against the ropes."'' *''"Basil eyed the trap, and his face lit up. He and Dawson reached for the device. The record ended, starting a chain reaction. They released the trigger, springing a metal ball at the weapons. The crossbow fired, and the axe came down. But instead of killing them, it sliced the trap half, right between Basil and Dawson! They were free!"'' *''"At Buckingham Palace, the Queen was getting ready for her Diamond Jubilee when Ratigan and his henchmen burst in. The Queen glared at him. Grinning, Ratigan brought out a mechanical doll made by Flaversham."'' *''"As Flaversham worked the controls, the mechanical queen stepped outside to greet the crowd. Just then, Toby dashed up, carrying Basil, Dawson and Olivia, whom they had released. Basil grabbed the controls, making the mechanical queen point at Ratigan."'' *''"The crowd surged forward to pounce on Ratigan. Quickly, Fidget swooped down and captured Olivia. Ratigan called to the crowd. Holding Olivia, they leaped into Ratigan's propeller-driven blimp and flew off into the night sky."'' *''"Basil grabbed Dawson and Flaversham. The balloons swept them up into the sky towards Ratigan's blimp. As they closed in, Basil leaped through the air to the blump and hung on tight. Dawson called out to his friend. Before the blimp could turn, it smashed into London's famous clock tower and stayed there."'' *''"Basil leaped clear, into the clockworks. When he looked up, there stood Ratigan, holding Olivia. She pulled free and yelled as Ratigan lunged at the detective. They grappled, falling headlong into the gears. Basil caught a cable and pulled himself up just in time to see a gear grinding toward the little girl."'' *''"Basil leaped and snatched her from danger. As he pulled her to safety, Olivia pointed. Dawson and Flaversham's balloons had brought them even with the top of the clock. Basil handed Olivia to her father. It was just in time. Ratigan flung himself at Basil, and together, they tumbled off the roof of Big Ben."'' *''"They crashed down onto the hands of the giant clock, then slid off. As they tumbled past the blimp, Basil reached for the propeller. It came off in his hands, and he and Ratigan disappeared into the clouds. As Dawson and the others watched, the propeller rose from the mist––with Basil propelling it! He was safe! The Great Mouse Detective had saved the Empire, and Olivia and her father were together, at last."'' Winnie the Pooh Videos Promo 1993-1995 * "Winnie the Pooh...for a bear of very little brian, he certainly finds quite a lot of excitement." * "I'm sorry, Pooh, I don't. But I do have four classic stories in the Hundred Acre Wood...with you and Tigger and Eeyore and Christopher Robin. You're all so much fun." * "Sounds familiar, Pooh. Did you forget in Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree, you take to the air when your honey pot is bare? * "Then, it's a windy day in the Hundred Acre Wood in the Academy Award winning: Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day." * "And you remember Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too." * "That's right, in Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore. Eeyore thinks everyone's forgotten his birthday. But you and your friends prove him wrong with a surprise party." * "I'm sure kids of all ages will really have fun sharing these adventures with you, Pooh, and all your friends from the Hundred Acre Wood. There's one, two, three, four...No, four Winnie the Pooh Storybook videos. There's nothing more fun than collecting all four, except collecting honey, of course." Category:Narrations